Since you been Gone
by claualphapainter-95
Summary: Te extrañamos hermanita, esa es la verdad One-Shot


**No tengo palabras, sólo lean, disfrutenlo y comenten**

* * *

Since You been Gone

Querida Jazz,

La tarde era el momento que más me hacia recordarte, lo hago, enserio.

Te extraño ¡Maldita sea! ¿No lo entiendes? Ya no tengo a aquella persona que me aconseje, que me apoye en todo lo que hago…a mi hermana mayor.

Recordar todas aquellas travesuras que hacíamos de niños, me hacia sentir peor… ¿Por qué fui tan idota de dejar que te vallas con aquel infeliz? Por supuesto, ellos dicen que él no tiene culpa alguna. Lo dudo mucho.

Jazmine… uno de los nombres que más añoro… recuerdo que eras nuestra princesa, nuestra hermosa niña inteligente, la más cuerda de la familia, la flor más bonita. Te amo hermanita.

Siempre me apoyabas en todo, en todo. Supiste guardar mi más profundo secreto, me defendiste las veces que fueron necesarias. Siempre tuve celos por ti, eras la más inteligente y seré sincero te envidiaba un poco. Siempre sabias que hacer y cuando hacer las cosas, gracias a ti, crecí en una familia no tan loca en como pensábamos ¿eh?

También fuiste tú quién me ayudo a decir tal secreto, me ayudaste en algunos estudios hasta que te fuiste a la Universidad, ¡aún recuerdo tu expresión cuando viste aquella carta de admisión que tanto anhelabas! ¿Recuerdas?… _Yale_, el lugar que más amabas en la faz de la tierra ¡Estábamos felices por ti Jazz!

¿Por qué dejaste que todo eso valla a la nada?

Terminaste con las mejores calificaciones y mejores honores, te dedicaste a lo que siempre creímos que serías, y fuiste maravillosa en esa profesión…Neurocirujano.

¡Y qué profesión! Pareciese que aquel tiempo que espantabas a mi prometida por tratar de analizar cada uno de sus problemas y darle una solución. Pobre Sam, igual ella te sigue adorando y viéndote como su hermana mayor ¿sabes? En fin, ¿por qué tantos recuerdos que no servirán de nada…? Todos estamos felices, aún se siente la tristeza, pero nos reconforta saber que estas aquí con nosotros y siempre lo estarás.

Ya han pasado tres años hermanita, tres bastos años.

No puedo evitar sentirme en algo culpable por lo que te ha pasado, por lo que te han hecho, pero me alegra saber que estas en un lugar mejor que en este mundo.

Ese día, ¿Qué quieres que te cuente? Estábamos desechos…ay…Jazzie ¡Aún no logro entenderlo! Todo iba tan bien.

Espero que te alegre saber que las cosas en Amity no han cambiado tanto, me casé, si, hace 8 meses atrás y exactamente hoy celebramos el primer mes de mi hermoso tesoro…es la bebe más hermosa que he visto, claro, no descuido a nuestro pequeño sol, te extraña Jazz, te necesita.

Ella se encuentra bien, la apoyamos en todo y también le complacemos cada uno de sus gustos, es la niña más obstinada que conocí en este mundo, se gana el corazón de cada uno de nosotros, y no te imaginas en cuanto se parece a ti, tiene esa misma mirada, aquella mirada, dulce y tierna…tan inocente, tiene el mismo color que tu cabellos solo que a estos se le forman pequeños ricitos. Me enorgullece que me llame "_tio"_ ir a buscarla al colegio hasta retirar su boleta de calificaciones. Es una niña ejemplar.

Bueno Jazz, espero que en lugar en que te encuentras ahora seas feliz, no olvides que algún día llegaremos a ti y de nuevo la familia se reunirá, claro, dudo que papá y mamá sigan obsesionados con los fantasmas.

En fin hermanita, te extrañamos de más… espero que estés presente en la ceremonia de primaria de nuestra hermosa _princesita_ esta más que orgullosa de que tu, Jazz Fenton seas su madre…

Una vez más, te extrañamos y te amamos…espero que nos encontremos…pronto.

Te amo,

_**Danny.**_

* * *

**_Este oneshot, lo hice hace bastante tiempo porque lo necesitaba…en fin espero que les guste, no es la gran cosa…lo hice para descargarme. ¿Quién dice que la literatura no hace bien? Me ayuda a superar las pequeñas patéticas crisis que tengo. Ahora si no pregunten a que viene este fic, no tengo idea ._____. Fue algo que escribí y me gustaría compartirlo con ustedes._**

**_¡Mil Gracias! _**

**_ahhh y se acpetan tomatasos Lol._**


End file.
